


Evening In

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, mentions of angsty stuff, the ship is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Henrik has a horrible day at work, and Chase is determined to be there for him.





	Evening In

Henrik isn't sure why breathing is so hard. It seems like something that should be fairly easy, right? Practically automatic. The kind of thing that comes so naturally you never think about it, though him thinking all of this now rather boldly said no, and wasn't that just the story of his goddammn life? So much should have been easy, mindless almost, but for whatever reason it refused to work like that. He should have been world-renowned, dealing with rich people's cosmetic surgery, but instead he was stuck giving his soul out to save people, people who had nowhere else to go and really should have been seeing someone better because fuck it, he wasn't so prideful that he couldn't say there were people better than him. Somehow always falling further from grace. Spent hours trying to save that kid, desperate to have him pull through. Had all his best come together. Put all his efforts in.

Not that it fucking mattered anyway.

And really, those two should have known. As soon as he came out of the theatre, as soon as his bloody scrubs and trembling hands came into view, as soon as he started crying, not three feet away, and how pathetic was that? He didn't even know the kid. His parents, now they had every right to cry. They had every right to scream or sob or hit him or sue or something other than that fucking look, that disgustingly sympathetic look that made him want to shrivel up and die right there.

Then again, perhaps parents were understanding like that. Chase had two of his own, right? What would he do in their shoes? Some sick part of him really wanted to know. He'd never hurt them, god no, but the curiosity remained.

What kind of Doctor was he?

The title felt like a slap in the face. Henrik set his bottle down, a touch more agressively than he planned to. What was left of the whiskey sloshed about, foaming up and creating small bubbles. It was mesmerizing, in the way that anything half-interesting often is to people very much under the influence. Maybe he could've written a paper on it, if he hadn't made that stupid promise to Daniel, hadn't boldly sworn off academic papers once his dissertation was turned in. Not that he would have minded. Dead men are never too strict on keeping their word. But Henrik couldn't let it go. Whatever...noble version of himself that had once existed wouldn't let it go. 

“Welp, here we are…” Chase stood outside the door, trying to open the door without letting go. Eventually, Henrik took over, fumbling with the doorknob a little. “Ta-da.” 

Giggling, Chase led him in and set Henrik down on his bed before laying down himself. “Nightmare repellant Chase Brody, at your service. Go to sleep, dumb-dumb.” He didn’t even let Henrik protest, clearly in full dad mode. And the egos had learned, one by one, that Chase Brody was not to be messed with in dad mode. The doctor nodded weakly and lay down, letting himself be covered up and having to watch as his room was tidied around him, all traces of his work hidden away. Seemed like Chase knew him too well. If even a sign of his work remained, it would distract him. Bring memories back.

“Chase-”

“I know. I’m staying.”

Henrik smiled gratefully, wrapping himself up in the duvet, and couldn’t even tell if Chase kept his promise. But then again, he didn’t need to. He knew Chase would stay.

Honestly, if he had the option he'd go back to medical school in a heartbeat. The person he was then was a better man than he could ever hope to be now-

“Hen?”

He sat back in his seat and let his head drop. “Vhat are you doing here?”

Chase slid into the seat next to him, an unreadable look on his face. “I got worried. Drinking alone isn't a good idea.”

“Speaking from experience zhere?”

“And because I care.”

Henrik snorted, bitterness getting the better of him. “Vith all due respect, I vould prefer to be alone.”

“I know, but I just…” Chase cut himself off with a sigh. “I don't think you should be by yourself right now.”

Again Henrik snorted. “Vhat is zhis, an AA meeting? 'Drinking alone is zhe sign of a problem’- no shit?” He would have gone on, but the sight of Chase's hurt expression in the corner of his eye was too much. 

“...I just worry about you.”

“I-I know. Zhat vas uncalled for. Sorry.”

That sent Chase's eyebrows up his face. “Huh. You're scary when you take a knee.”

Henrik actually burst into giggles, though they slowly progressed from genuine to bitter. “I can be scary as often as I vish. I choose not to. If nothing else, to keep you all happy.”

“Uh...right. You're kinda scaring me a little now, actually… But not like...being crazy and stuff. More, like...worried? How much have you had already?”

“Zhat is ze first bottle.”

Chase let out a relieved sigh. “Kay, let's get you to bed then. If you even think about arguing, I'll get Jackie to carry you.”

“...Fine.” Reluctantly, Henrik pushed himself up to stand, almost automatically grabbing onto Chase to steady himself. 

“Hey, I gotcha. It's gonna be okay. We can talk in the morning, okay? C'mon, let's get you in bed…”

He continued reassuring Henrik all the way to the doctor's room, one arm around him and the other resting against his chest, basically hugging him as they slowly made their way along. Ever so often, Chase would crack a small joke, and Henrik would chuckle quietly, and it seemed like the bitter feelings had faded. They hadn't, but it still felt nice to put them aside for a while.


End file.
